1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linkage of a high chair, especially to a high chair is foldable by merely rotating the chair back frame forward and downward.
2. Description of the Related Art
To erect a traditional foldable high chair from its folded position, the user may always need to bend down himself to hold the front strut frame and the rear strut frame at the same time, and then rotate both of the front strut frame and the rear strut frame in opposite directions. It is troublesome and inconvenient for the user.